Alone, As If Nobody Cares
by Maddybabbi
Summary: Mitchie is alone, with no one who cares about her, she has learnt to feel no emotion to anything or anyone, but can a certain boy change that? Rubbish summary, please read story is better : Rated T-M Smitchie, Naitlyn? Jella?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys :)**

**So here I kind of tried to go for a new writing technique! And I promise that I will update one of my other stories (or maybe both :P) very sooon :)**

**This kind of came to me in the spur of a moment, please review, and should I carry on? And Smitchie soooon :)**

**Maddie x

* * *

**

Ever felt as if there is nothing around you? As if nobody cares about you, or what you do? Never had enough courage to pursue the dream of your life? Well that is exactly how I feel.

Everyday I walk in, ignored by my parents, laughed at by my cousins, which live with us. But I've learnt to ignore all that now, I've also learnt to not show feelings towards anything or anyone. That is the exact reason why I am a loner at school. The school 'nerd' as you may say. I don't want to live like this, as if nobody understands me, as if I'm alone.

**

* * *

So yeahh, did you like it???**

**Please review, also any ideas????**

**I LOVE hearing them!!!**

**Maddie x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, I haven't even got any reviews on the first chapter yet, well it's not really surprising, seeing as it's only been up for 40 minutes!! Anyway I just couldn't wait to post this next chapter!!! so here it is :D hope you like it :)**

**Oh BTW the song is 'How Did It Come To This' by Take That.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own camp rock, or any of the characters, however I do own the storyline :)**

**Maddie x

* * *

**

I wake up sighing, another day in paradise. I quickly get changed, not caring what I'm wearing, and run downstairs and out the door, without even another soul noticing me.

As I walk into school, I'm listening to 'How Did It Come To This' by Take That, an English band that hardly anyone knows about.

_Now then, have you turned on your TV?_

_Have you seen reality?_

_Have you found the program that_

_You've spent your whole life looking for_

_There's a girl in Camden town_

_Indecision makes her frown_

_Which dress would she wear today?_

_And which way should she smile at me_

_How did it come to this?_

_How did it ever come to this?_

_All this noise and all these lights_

_All this talking through the night_

_All this expectation now it's making me neurotic_

_Tell me, have I seen your face before_

_I forgot to say hello_

_Thought I'd made it clear now_

_That I've always been a smiler, tell me_

_How did it come to this?_

_How did it ever come to this?_

_How did it come to this?_

_How did it ever come to this?_

I have no idea how it came to this, how everything turned out so wrong, how I threw my friends away, how I separated my self from everything else.

As I was getting my books out of my locker, I realized that it was my ex-best friends birthday today. Maybe I could give her a wave and a smile today, to show I still remember her no, that would mean that I know I'm a mess. God, listen to me, I am a mess, and a big one at that.

I sat down in calculus, in my usual seat, by the window. Just before sir started the lesson, a tall, raven-haired boy, with dark brown eyes, walked in looking lost.

'Umm, excuse me sir, you are Mr. Lucas am I right?' he asked politely,

'Yes young man I am, and you are?' Mr. Lucas not quite as politely,

'Sorry, I'm Shane Gray, I'm a new student here, and I believe this is my class'

'Ah, yes sorry, Shane, would you mind going to sit next to…' he paused as he looked over the classroom. No not me! Please not next to me! 'Mitchie, you can go sit next to Mitchie.' He pointed at me to show Shane who I was. Great, the only class I sit next someone, and it has to be someone who is incredibly tummy fluttering.

**

* * *

Who liked it then???**

**I DID!!**

**Hehe, please review :)**

**Maddie x**


	3. Chapter 3

**3 updates in 1 day! Wow, you are lucky! hehe, Again please review :)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly i do not own camp rock or it's characters, but i do own the plot. :)

* * *

**

As Shane walked over to me, or should I say his seat, I took my stuff off of the chair next to me, and set the down under the desk. As he sat down he said,

'Hi, you must be Mitchie' I smiled,

'Yeah that's me.' I said sounding bored, his face dropped a bit and I had no idea why.

Half way through the lesson, when sir was teaching something about lowest common multiples or something, I wasn't really listening, I felt a bit of paper being shoved under my hand, I looked at it questionably and read what it said:

_Mitchie_

_Are you OK??_

_When sir was looking around for a spare seat, your face kind of looked as if you didn't want me to sit next to you. I can move if you want, I don't mind. Plus you kind of look as if you don't really know anyone!?_

_Shane_

How did he realize that I don't really speak to anyone?

**Shane**

**You don't have to move if you don't want to, but you probably do. Nobody round here really knows me, well some people did, but well not anymore.**

**Mitchie**

After a few minutes I got another bit of paper shoved under my hand

Mitchie

No I don't want to move  And what do you mean by some people did know you?? You seem as if you need a talk, wanna talk at lunch?

Shane

I sighed, should I talk with Shane?

**Shane**

**I don't know whether to talk with you or not, I'm not used to people taking an interest in me! I'll think about it.**

**Mitchie**

Again a few minutes later I had a piece of paper shoved under my hand.

Mitchie,

Come on, it's not like it will hurt! If we talk about something uncomfortable for you, then we can change the subject, what do you say, give it a go? Plus I need someone to show me round this school!

Shane

After I read that I looked up at Shane and he was gazing intensely at me, I shyly nodded, and he smiled. As the bell went I actually felt happy that I had agreed to talk to Shane, even though I barely knew him. Oh well, life changes, and people change!

**

* * *

Please Review :D**

**Maddie x**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am in love with this story, even though i only got 2 reviews!!**

**Oh well, hopefully you guys will review on this chapter???

* * *

**

It seemed that all my lessons were with Shane, he sat next to me in them to. At lunchtime I walked over to my usual secluded bit, forgetting that Shane was with me. As I sat down I noticed he was there,

'Umm, you can go get lunch if you want.' I said,

'Nahh, it's ok, I brought my own food' he said smiling

'Umm, ok.' I looked down,

'Ok, so why don't people talk to you? Why did some of them know you?' he asked at once, I sighed, I needed to talk to him, one way or another I will.

'It's a long story…'' I started,

'We have enough time.' He prompted.

'Well, 3 years back, my life was great, I had loving parents, I had best friends, and I was myself. But it all changed, I found out my parents, they weren't really my parents, I was adopted. I didn't mind this, as long as they loved me, I didn't mind. But then, one day, about 2 weeks after I found out, they both died, in a car crash.' I could feel tears threatening to spill. 'I didn't know how to deal with it. So I separated myself from my friends. I lived on my own for around 6 months, but then my biological parents found me, and took me in. I thought it was great, at first, then their real side started coming out. Jack, my biological father, he's an alcoholic and a drug addict, Mary, my biological mother, she's a drug addict, nothing but a drug addict. They don't work they stay at home every day, all day. My 'cousins' live with us, they say it's because they don't like their parents, but I know, they're in on the drugs too. When Jack found I knew, he threatened to kill me if I told the police, or anyone. So that's why I don't talk to anyone.' Tears were coming out now, 'I just want my parents back Shane, I miss them so much, I want them back.' I was sobbing now. I looked down. All of a sudden, I felt strong arms around me, I was surprised but I let Shane hold me, it felt so nice to know that someone else is there for me.

'Oh my gosh Mitchie, I never expected that!' Shane exclaimed.

'Neither did I' I muttered. Shane heard me,

'What?' he asked,

'I didn't expect I would be able to tell you, I really didn't!' Shane laughed.

After a while Shane stood up and helped me up too,

'Come on time for class (!)' he laughed, I laughed too.

At the end of the day, Shane found me by my locker,

'Hey Mitchie, you wanna come round for dinner? You can meet my brothers.' He asked,

'Umm, sure, I don't think they will notice that I'm gone, they barely notice I'm home.' I laughed, Shane laughed too, he took my hand and dragged me out of the building towards his car.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it :D**

**Maddie x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo Guys :) I hope you like this chapter, sorry if there is any mistakes in it, I am pretty tired! Haha! This one is quite long aswell so :)**

**I like how this story is going, but do you?**

**Haha, that sounded weird!! :P**

**Maddie x

* * *

**

_At the end of the day, Shane found me by my locker,_

_'Hey Mitchie, you wanna come round for dinner? You can meet my brothers.' He asked,_

_'Umm, sure, I don't think they will notice that I'm gone, they barely notice I'm home.' I laughed, Shane laughed too, he took my hand and dragged me out of the building towards his car._

As we pulled out of the school parking lot Shane plugged in his 'Ipod' and a 'Take That' song came on.

'Oh My Gosh! You know who 'Take That' are!?' I exclaimed. He just laughed and nodded.

'Yeah, I think they are pretty good, but most people don't even know them!' he answered.

'I know how you feel about how most people don't know them! But I love them!' we both laughed at my excitement.

Soon enough we pulled up at what I assumed was Shane's house. As we walked in, a middle-aged woman with dark brown hair and brown eyes like Shane, walked in and hugged Shane,

'Hey! How was your first day at school?' she asked, her eyes then swooped over to me,

'Hi! What's your name? I'm Denise, Shane's Mom.' I smiled and replied,

'My name is Mitchie, it's nice to meet you.' I said shyly.

'Mom, is it ok if Mitchie stays for dinner, her umm, her parents are busy tonight.' Shane asked while lying about my parents.

'Of course you can stay Mitchie! You're welcome here whenever you wish!' I smiled and nodded. Soon enough I was being pulled upstairs by Shane.

'Well you've met my mom, now you can meet Nate and Jason.' As Shane finished his sentence, a boy with curly raven-coloured hair, came out saying,

'Did someone say my name? Helloo? I swear I heard someone say Jason.'

'That's cause I said your name Jason!' Shane said sighing. As we reached the top of the stairs Jason looked at us and said,

'Oh hi Shane, and hi…'

'Mitchie, my name is Mitchie.' I said,

'Hi Mitchie! Nice to meet you.' Then he hugged me; I'm guessing he is a hugger!

'You too!'

'Come on Mitch, you can come meet Nate.'

Shane pulled me towards a door that said 'Warning, you may find humans in this area' I laughed at the sign, Shane looked at me questionably,

'The sign. I said simply, he laughed. As we entered the door I saw a young boy around the age of 16 sitting on his bed, doing homework,

'Nate, dude, why are you doing homework already?' Shane asked,

'Maybe cause I don't want to get a detention on the second day of a new school.'

'Hah, yeah I suppose, anyway Nate this is Mitchie, Mitch this is Nate'

'Nice to meet you' Nate said politely,

'You too' I said smiling.

'See you later dude' Shane said to Nate and then we walked out the door, to what I assumed was his room.

'So what do you want to do?' Shane asked,

'Well I think starting on homework is a good idea, what do you think?' I suggested,

'Good idea, I don't want to but a good idea.' So that is how Shane and I ended up doing homework right up until dinner was called.

'So Mitchie what do your parents do for a living?' Denise asked me as we were clearing up, Nate and Jason had gone into the living room.

'Umm…they…' I started,

'I don't think it really matters mom' Shane said suddenly,

'No Shane, don't worry, I'll tell your mom'. I told him.

'Tell me what?' Denise questioned.

'Well, when I was younger I was adopted, I didn't know I was adopted, but when my adoptive parents told me, I didn't mind, just as long as they loved me then I didn't mind. Around 2 weeks after they told me, they both died in a car accident. My real parents found out and took me in. I thought it was great, living with my biological parents, but quickly everything turned around they're drug and alcohol addicts and so are my cousins that live with us, I try and get out the house as often as I can, normally I go to my parents place of burial. Strangely it's my happiest place.' I said the speech again, and there was no surprise that by the end I was sobbing, I turned my back to put the dishes on the side, and I let out a sob. I heard a chair scrape along the floor and all of a sudden I had Shane's strong arms around me again.

'Shhh…Mitchie, let it all out, I'm glad you told my mom' I smiled but kept crying, I noticed his mom leave the room to let us be alone. I looked up into Shane's eyes, and we both started to lean in…

'Hey Shane! I need a plaster, Nate just threw a pear at me and it hurts!' Jason yelled from the living room. Shane sighed and got the whole box of plasters and walked into the living room with them, I stayed in the kitchen.

'Mitchie darling.' I turned around to find Denise smiling at me, 'that must have been really hard to tell, and I've thought about it these last few minutes and decided, would you like to come and stay with us? I know you have known us for less than a day but you sound as if you hate where you are living, so would you like to live here?' I was in complete and utter shock,

'Wow! If it's completely OK with you, I would love to!' I answered; Denise smiled,

'Of course, you can stay tonight if you want.' I smiled and surprised myself as well as Denise by hugging her. Shane walked in,

'What did I miss?' he asked confused,

'Mitchie is going to live with us, as her family life is so bad' Denise replied, Shane broke out into a grin,

'Awesome!' he came over and hugged me. All of a sudden Jason shouted,

'Moooooom! Shane tipped the whole box of plasters over me saying that now it should stop hurting!' we laughed, and Shane grinned sheepishly.

Later that night I realised I had nothing to wear to bed,

'Hey Shane, can I borrow something to wear to bed?' I asked pocking my head through the door, he laughed,

'Yeah, sure, here you go' he handed me a baseball T-shirt and some shorts. I walked over to Shane's on-suit bathroom, and got changed. I walked out holding the top of the shorts up,

'Hey Shane, can you tighten these for me please?' I asked shyly,

'Sure' he replied laughing, as he pulled the chord tight, he made sure it was in place by pulling it again, the result of this was me being pulled against his body, he looked in my eyes, and started to lean in slowly, I leaned in too and…

* * *

**OMJ aren't I just soooo mean!!**

**Should they kiss? Shouldn't I?**

**Review please :)**

**Maddie x :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo :) i hope you guys like this one, because i'm not too fond of it! So i doubt i will get any reviews tonight, as i expect most of you are trick or treating lol, well unless you're boring like me and really CBA to go out :P**

**Anyway Happy Halloween!!!**

**Maddie x

* * *

**

_As he pulled the chord tight, he made sure it was in place by pulling it again, the result of this was me being pulled against his body, he looked in my eyes, and started to lean in slowly, I leaned in too and…_

…Our lips slowly met each other's in a soft kiss. It felt so great, but it also felt a bit strange. I mean I've only known Shane for 1 day, and we're already his close, when I don't talk to anyone. We pulled away,

'Umm…sorry, I shouldn't of done that…I mean I've only known you one day and…' I shut Shane up by gently pushing my lips onto his. I felt his arms wrap themselves around my waist so I out my arms round his neck. The kiss turned into a pretty passionate kiss, it seemed as if all the emotion from over the day, wow a whole one-day, was poured into it. As we pulled away Shane asked,

'So what does this make us?'

'Well, I've only known you for a day so…'

'…Friends?'

'With exceptions.' I stated. Shane caught on to what I was saying, and gently pressed his lips to my own, I smiled glad I had a friend, with exceptions.

Over the next few weeks, Shane and I got closer and closer, the only time we have kissed is the night of the first day of meeting him, wow that sounded weird. I moved in with the 'Grays' that night that Denise offered me to stay there. It was great living with someone who wasn't sniffing any random object if they ran out of drugs.

During lunch time at school, Shane and I sat were we sat everyday. Everything was silent for a while until Shane broke it,

'Mitch?' he asked

'Yup?' I answered,

'Do you think you should go talk to your old friends, I'm sure they miss you as much as you miss them!' he suggested,

'I'll never have enough guts to talk to them. I mean they probably hate me, I no most people do!'

'Nobody hates you! Do I hate you?'

'Well…it's possible!' I answered back; wow this is the first 'fight' we've gotten into!

'If I hated you would I do this…'

'Do wh…' Shane's lips covering mine in a soft but meaningful kiss cut me off. I was taken aback. As we pulled away I mumbled;

'I guess not…'

'Mitch, I can't hold this in any longer, I know we said friends with exceptions but, will you be my girlfriend?' Shane said nervously, I was as shocked as a shocked in a shocked place.

'Omigosh, Yes, Shane, I will' I said smiling we beamed at each other and kissed again, as we pulled back I muttered,

'Best I go find my old friends hey?' Shane nodded fast, I laughed while standing up. I turned around and offered my hand to him. Shane raised his eyebrows.

'Well, if I have to go find me old friends, you're coming with me!' Shane sighed and got up. We intertwined our hands and walked along the corridor going to find my old friends. I hope they accept my apology and everything.

**

* * *

Yeahhh, sorry it isn't that long, might upload more lateeer :P**

**Maddie x**


	7. Twitter, Please read!

**Hi guys, sorry about this author's note! I know I'm not supposed to, but it's just i want to tell you about a couple of things! **

**First off, if you are on Youtube please check out: zashley43vaba, it's my main account.**

**Also, please check out: TheCheesyNoobs, and their video 'The Ministry of FC (Flying Chickens)'. It's mine and my friend's youtube out :)**

**As well, TWITTER! Yeah, I have twitter! Please add me at: maddiebutler.**

**Haha, it's me :D**

**Please follow me, I'll try and follow you back :D **

**Thanks :D**

**Maddie x**


End file.
